jimmyneutronboygenuisthefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lights! Camera! Destroy!
Lights! Camera! Destroy! Plot When Jimmy and his friends see an ad for making a screenplay, Jimmy crabs at the others for being so excited. Cindy tells him that the only reason he says that is because he doesn't have any artistic talent. Jimmy gets mad and tries to prove them wrong by writing a screenplay, but he ends up watching the most successful movies at Hyper-Speed (including his own movie) and then uses the steals stuff from the movies to write the best screenplay ever. The next day, the gang is turning their stuff in and then wait a few weeks later for Quentin Smithee to come and pick the winner. Jimmy's screenplay wins, and he and the gang get in the movie too. Jimmy's confused while the rest of them are real excited about it. When Quentin is about to leave, Hugh begs him for a part. Quentin tells him he can be Donut Boy who will bring doughnuts to the set, but sadly, Hugh thinks that Quentin means the movie is going to be about him, and he is Donut Boy, an undercover superhero cop who goes by his own rules. The first day, they are doing the scene on a rooftop, which Jimmy complains it doesn't work with the script. The wires the gang is on to get them to fight fly off the rooftop and Jimmy uses his shoes to save everyone from hitting the ground. The next scene features them on a roller-coaster (Jimmy notices that this has nothing to do with his script), Cindy didn't know her script is a love scene that she has to kiss Jimmy, so they start to move, but Jimmy realizes that the roller-coaster track is broken, Goddard gives them a crashpad and they jump to safety. The last scene in the first part of the episode shows that Quentin Smithee is actually Professor Finbarr Calamitous. In the last part, Quentin tells them that they are going to do a musical number and they do the performance, but when the hats come to life, they start trying to kill the gang. Jimmy destroys the hats with the laser hidden in his watch. The next movie scene is a part at the wizarding school of Pigpimples, when Jerry (Jimbo Jones), Keith (Kearney), Donnie (Dolph Starbeam) tries to activated kill mode with his remote control, but end up malfunctioning and Jimmy finds out the truth, but since Calamitous took care of Jimmy's inventions, stopping a dangerous robot snake is up to Hugh who shortens out the Snake's systems with his donuts, the snake malfunctions and smashes Calamitous. Calamitous is sent back to jail and once again, vows revenge on Jimmy. Jimmy apologizes to his friends for the way he acted and tries to tell them that he will make his movie, without having himself or his friends killed, but Cindy doubts it, and so does Libby, Sheen and Carl, because they still believe that Jimmy's movie will lead him and his friends to be killed, so she tells him, to stay safe, they make their own movies (in one), and the other three of Jimmy's friends agreed. Throughout the episode, Hugh keeps interrupting Jimbo, Kearney, and Dolph by doing scenes for his character, Donut Boy. Transcript Bart: We Got to stop them Category:Fanon episodes